


Green Eggs and Ham

by FlowerChiild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Karkat/Reader - Freeform, Poor Karkat makes a mistake, Reader-Insert, Suicide, TRIGGER WARNING!!!!, so do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerChiild/pseuds/FlowerChiild
Summary: You wanted this.Until you opened your eyes, saw his panicked ones while you both rapidly approached the ground, and realized you didn't.





	Green Eggs and Ham

"You don't have to do this, you know." He murmured. "Not for me. Not for us."

You bit your lip, staring at the city that ebbed into the state forest. Somewhere, a couple laughed loudly while affectionately holding hands. You imagined a life like that. Karkat peered down at the pair, seemingly disconnected from the image of it. His lips were chapped. They hurt to kiss. 

"I wouldn't have said I was going to do it if I didn't mean it." You snipped back at him. This high, the air howled in your ears. "Why, do you think the pills are a better option?"  
"No," He shook his head, "There's a chance they won't work."

He had never been one to make the first move. You lifted your chin before hoisting yourself up on the ledge and sat, legs dangling out into the open air. Karkat still hadn't moved behind you, but you could hear his fingernails scratching the cement. _I want this, I want this, I want this._

"Are you coming?" You turned only slightly to face him; no use in accidentally falling too early. "I'm going with or without you."  
"My life sucks," He mumbled to himself, following your previous actions and joining you on the ledge. "My life sucks, my life sucks, my life sucks, my life sucks, my life sucks."

His hand was dry and could probably use some lotion. You held it anyway, allowing the weight of it to push your knuckles into the rocky cement beneath them. Your eyes peered onto some useless landing spot, as if it effected the outcome of your decision. You had initially planned on surprising Karkat, on just going whenever you felt like it without so much as of a warning. Now, though, you couldn't get your butt to move. It seemed that the troll beside you had the same issue.

"Should we count?" He questioned, glancing at you with anxiety. You held in a breath.   
"I don't think we should. It'll, like, build suspense, you know? It'll make me change my mind." You reasoned, meeting his eyes. "Maybe we should just do it. Like, hold my hand and just go. You'll bring me down with you."

His hand squeezed yours, validating his agreement. You wondered how it would be to never be able to feel the weight of his hand again. You never really questioned the concept of an afterlife, but now you were wondering if there ever was a different reality in which you could feel the way his knuckles felt all over again. Maybe in that life, you'd buy him some skincare products. Maybe in that life, he'd cut his hair. Did God make sad kids like you go to school? 

You had felt your heart in your throat before you felt the wind in your hair. Briefly, you thought you were ten years old and at Six Flags again, where you brother made you go on your first roller coaster. You shut your eyes tight and thought of a bird, spreading its wings and letting the air travel in between its feathers. Let the weight fall away. With the love of your life, you would fly. You wanted this.

Until you opened your eyes, saw his panicked ones while you both rapidly approached the ground, and realized you didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross-post from my old deviantArt account, which I don't use anymore.


End file.
